Nicholas de Leycester (-c1295)
}} ''A genealogical and heraldic history of the extinct and dormant baronetcies of England, by J. and J.B. Burke, 1838'' "Sir Nicholas de Leicester, knt. who d. in 1295, m. Margaret, daughter of Geoffrey Dutton, and acquired thereby the villages, manors, and mansion of Nether-Tabley, Wethall, etc." ''A General and Heraldic Dictionary of the Peerage and Baronetage of the British Empire, Volume 1 by John Burke, 1832'' "He was afterwards (after the marriage) Sir Nicholas Leicester, knight, so styled in 1292, and was seneschel to Henry Lacy, Earl of Lincoln, Constable of Cheshire." ''The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester, 1882'' "Sir Nicholas LeycesterSir Peter Leycester commences the pedigree of his family with Sir Nicholas Leycester, kt, who married, circa 5 Edw.I. Margert de Dutton, by whom he had issue Roger, etc. But on the Recognizance Roll, 19 and 20 Jac. I. m 2, is an Exemplification of an undated charter or Roger de Menilwarie, granting and confirming to his brother Robert de Leicester, for his homage and services, all the lands of 'Shatre', which the said Roger's father gave to him, and which his father held of Randle Walchet for the yearly service of 1lb. of cinnamon. Test. Randal de Manilwarie, Liulfuc de Twanlawe, Ric. his brother, Rob. de Schenton, Rob. fil. Ric. and Rob. de Vernon. The names Robert and Roger occur several times in the early part of some of the Mainwaring of Warmingham pedigrees, and a witness to a charter, s. d. among the Arley Collection is Robert de Mainegaryn de B;dinton who held a moiety of that manor, and who might possibly be the identical Robert de Leicester of the above charter; but, unfortunately, no clue to the discovery of the township in which the hamlet of 'Shatre' was situated, has yet been affirmed, otherwise, such a discovery might have facilitated the attempt to trace the descent of the family of Leycester immidiately from the marriage of sir Ralph Mainwaring and Amicia Keveliok. As the matter stands, the probabilities are much in favour of such a descent. "Shatre' was most likely a hamlet in or near Over Tabley, of which latter manor Roger Mainwaring held part, if not the whole lordship, a third of which came from him through two or three hands to Roger Leycester in 1296. In Jac. I. reign, Henry Malbon of Gt Budworth had an interest in Shatre, and the chater referred to was enrolled by him., Knight, was sometime seneschal to Henry Lacy, earl of Lincoln and constable of Cheshire. He married Margaret, the widow of Robert de Denbigh and daughter of Geffrey Dutton, ancestor to Warburton of Arley, about the year of Christ 1276, 5 Edw. I., by whom he had issue Roger Leycester, son and heir; and John Leycester, vicar of Walleysey in Wirrall, 1312 6 Edw. II. He had by this Margaret his wife the township of Nether-Tabley, and the manors of Wethale and Hield in Aston night Great Budworth. Anno 1292, 20 Edw. I. I find him styled Knight; and he had lands in Adwick, near Doncaster in Yorkshire; and also in Wath near Adwick. Sir Nicholas died 23 Edw. I. 1295." Notes and references Category:Constables of Cheshire